User blog:Bane7670/The Clone Wars timeline 2012
As some of you may or may not be aware, the recently released Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded included an updated section with information from Star Wars: The Clone Wars. To be specific, we now have the first canonical timeline that orders the events of episodes since the series premiered in October 2008. This is the book's intro: "This new edition of Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide contains many new entries, including images and information about the games The Force Unleashed and The Old Republic, and the animated television series Star Wars: The Clone Wars. As most fans of the TV series are aware, numerous episodes did not air in chronological order. For example, the Season Three episodes "Clone Cadets" and "Supply Lines" take place before Season One's premier episode, "Ambush." With a great deal of input from Keeper of the Holocron, Leland Chee, who maintains Lucasfilm's continuity database, The Ultimate Visual Guide presents the still-unfolding saga of Star Wars: The Clone Wars in a never-before-published chronological sequence." As Wookieepedia noted, this sounds good right? Yeah...wrong. In this new order of events, there's quite a few issues. I'll list the two that Wookieepedia stated: "The first is that it's rather difficult to actually read what the timeline is, since there are random blurbs over the wide pages. And the second is that it knocked some rather significant canonical markers aside, for example placing "Slaves of the Republic" (Season Four) in line with some early Season One stuff. As a side note, the 21 BBY date from the Star Wars Annual 2011 is still the only canonical placement we have so far with TCW and the rest of the EU Clone Wars material. The Ultimate Visual Guide didn't repeat the 21 BBY date or give us a new one." —Wookieepedia admin CC7567 Here's the timeline the book set up. ADAPTING TO WAR (pg. 58–59) Star Wars: The Clone Wars film (Battle of Christophsis, Battle of Teth, Mission to Jabba's Palace, Raid on Ziro the Hutt's Coruscant club) TRAINING GROUND (pg. 60–61) 3.01 "Clone Cadets" The Clone Wars: Prelude 3.03 "Supply Lines" (Battle of Ryloth, Mission to Toydaria) 1.01 "Ambush" (Mission to Rugosa) 1.03 "Shadow of Malevolence" (Battle of the Kaliida Nebula) 1.04 "Destroy Malevolence" (Battle of the Kaliida Nebula) Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions (Mission to Kynachi, etc.) 1.05 "Rookies" (Battle of the Rishi moon) CLOSE CALLS (pg. 62–63) 1.08 "Bombad Jedi" (Mission to Rodia) 1.11 "Dooku Captured" (Skirmish at Vanqor) 1.12 "The Gungan General" (Mission to Florrum) 1.13 "Jedi Crash" (Sky Battle of Quell) 1.14 "Defenders of Peace" (Defense of Maridun) 1.15 "Trespass" (Battle of Orto Plutonia) 4.12 "Slaves of the Republic" (Battle of Kiros, Mission to Zygerria) (why is this here?) The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla 1.21 "Liberty on Ryloth" (Battle of Ryloth) RISE OF THE BOUNTY HUNTERS (pg. 64–65) 2.01 "Holocron Heist" (First Battle of Felucia, Mission to the Jedi Temple) 2.02 "Cargo of Doom" (Battle of Devaron) 2.03 "Children of the Force" (Mission to Glee Anselm, Second Mission to Rodia, Mission to Naboo, Mission to Mustafar) 2.17 "Bounty Hunters" (Destruction of the Felucia Medical Center, Skirmish on Felucia) MONSTERS! (pg. 66–67) 2.18 "The Zillo Beast" (Battle of Malastare) 2.19 "The Zillo Beast Strikes Back" (Zillo Beast incident) Star Wars: The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3 (Battle of the Veil Nebula) 2.07 "Legacy of Terror" (Second Battle of Geonosis) 2.08 "Brain Invaders" (Skirmish on TB-73) BOBA FETT RETURNS (pg. 68–69) 2.09 "Grievous Intrigue" (Battle near the Arda system, Battle of Saleucami) 2.10 "The Deserter" (Battle of Saleucami) 2.20 "Death Trap" (Sabotage of the Endurance) 2.21 "R2 Come Home" (Mission to Vanqor) 2.22 "Lethal Trackdown" (Second Mission to Florrum) Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan (Battle over Kothlis, Mission to Taloraan) MANDALORIAN INTRIGUE (pg. 70–71) 3.04 "Sphere of Influence" (Blockade of Pantora) 3.02 "ARC Troopers" (Battle of Kamino) 2.12 "The Mandalore Plot" (Bombing of the memorial shrine, Skirmish on Concordia) Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Deadly Hands of Shon-Ju 2.13 "Voyage of Temptation" (Skirmish aboard the Coronet) 2.14 "Duchess of Mandalore" (Assassination attempts on Satine Kryze) 3.05 "Corruption" (Skirmish on Mandalore) 3.06 "The Academy" (Mandalorian black market conspiracy) THE HUTT CONTRACT (pg. 72–73) 3.08 "Evil Plans" 1.22 "Hostage Crisis" (Senate hostage crisis) 3.09 "Hunt for Ziro" (Mission to Nal Hutta, Showdown on Teth) Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic (Battle of Khorm) WITCHES AND DEMONS (pg. 74–75) 3.12 "Nightsisters" (Battle of Sullust, Mission to Serenno) 3.13 "Monster" (Battle at the Temple of Eedit) 3.14 "Witches of the Mist" (Showdown at Toydaria) Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Gauntlet of Death (Battle of Rishi) OVERLORDS OF MORTIS (pg. 76–77) 3.15 "Overlords" (Mission to Mortis) 3.16 "Altar of Mortis" (Mission to Mortis) 3.17 "Ghosts of Mortis" (Mission to Mortis) PRISONERS AND PREDATORS (pg. 78–79) 3.18 "The Citadel" (Capture of Even Piell, Battle of Lola Sayu) 3.20 "Citadel Rescue" (Battle of Lola Sayu) 3.21 "Padawan Lost" (Battle of Felucia, Skirmish on Wasskah) 3.22 "Wookiee Hunt" (Skirmish on Wasskah) DEPTHS OF EVIL (pg. 80–81) 4.01 "Water War" (Battle of Mon Cala) 4.02 "Gungan Attack" (Battle of Mon Cala) 4.04 "Shadow Warrior" (Skirmish on Naboo) 4.05 "Mercy Mission" (Mission to Aleen) 4.07 "Darkness on Umbara" (Battle of Umbara) 4.21 "Brothers" 4.22 "Revenge" (Skirmish above Raydonia) Now, I understand this is a lot to read and take in all at once, and it keeps going, so I shall summarize. Take a good look at the above timeline, there are several episodes missing with some major issues filling their spot. I myself suggest we work this new timeline into the wiki, and plug in the holes ourselves. This doesn't mean disregarding the canon listed in that book, on the contrary, we will be working with it with the already established list of events. I suggest we start taking this slowly and work out any time issues as we go along, especially with Season 5 coming up. Any missing episodes or events here are not featured in the book simply due to amount of space; they're omitted from that list, but they're not out of the picture entirely. This is the new timeline that I've come to understand from this book. I know, I know, this is a fair amount to read, and thanks for staying with me, but in the finally accounting, there's not too much of a difference. This timeline is what the book has clarified as well as what it left out. But these are the events that have been entirely excluded from the canon timeline. These events remain the place we assume they are in, since no sources have stated otherwise. It's really no contradiction to our usual customs, but we still need to come to a consensus on this, so what's your input? Add any comments or objections you have, please. Thanks. Bane7670 (talk) 22:57, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts